Normal
by venetrixis
Summary: Dean lives but at what cost. Find out the truth about the other deal. And is Sam truly the destined leader or the army of darkness. FED agent Max is about the learn the truth of the world behind the shadow... Can she help Dean with his problem?


-1

Prologue

Disclaimer. I do not own supernatural. This is after all fan fiction

* * *

So here I was standing in front of two gorgeous men with guns, guns that were pointed at me and one at each other. Why you ask? Well, lets just back step my day.

2:26 AM New York City, and like the song says one hell of a town. On top of a pent house suit is Ryus Cugliani, one of the top ten most richest men in New York and top five crime lords. Entrepreneur of the year was the label Fortune magazine gave him. The man who made nothing into something, gave people hope and made them wonder how to do it. People from the force don't have to wonder how he got to this position because they already know. Cugliani's entrepreneur spirit didn't stop at one of his million dollar company but branched out to the black market, drug trafficking, prostitution, weapons smuggling, along with slavery trade in Africa and other third world countries.

By now your probably wondering how I know all this. Well lets just say I watched too much Starsky and Hutch when I was little. Them getting all the bad guys in the end always did it for me, plus my Starsky poster with the words " I don't give a damn what you know. I'm going to kill you anyway" in bold lettering.

So here I was, dressed in something my mother would slap me for and send me to church afterwards to repent. As you already know I'm a police officer, FED to be exact. But I don't brag that info to people. If they ask my current occupation I simply answer force or super hero. But force sounds so much cooler.

Getting of the topic…damn.

As you know I have a little something with Cugliani. A friend of mine went for a stroll with her kid last year, something dangerous for a women like her to do in broad daylight. Anyway stuff happens… that even I still can't understand. The only thing I know is that it had Cugliani's hand prints all over it. But as you know our system favors the guilty, whether their murderers, rapist, drug dealers, or cannibals. As long as you have the cash… you walk. So why do I work for the system? Because sometimes we win and that small percentage makes a difference.

3:15 AM Canal street ,China town

A hit I got two days ago told me that there was going to be something big going on here. I'm here to find out what is it. My sources told me that a man called Lee Xu Wang works all the string around here. And yes China town has Chinese gangs, silly as it may seem. Six to seven blocks of Chinese gang war, they got little Italy out numbered. The only good thing about it is they only strike Asian. What can you say, someone has to buy their cheap knock off.

I walked under the tunnel, heading for the door with two buff Asians standing along side it. They might as well have a neon sign that said**black market. **I walked in between the two, only to be stopped by their overly sized arms. The word steroids popping in my mind.

I stared at them, thanking them for being Asian. Half a smirk on my lips…. lets just say short plus steroids equals a disproportional body and one big head.

" Personals only."

" Drex is waiting for me."

Silence. I guess their the non-smart Asian.

" We can stand here all night and dance, but in the end of the day. Its not my head that going to be on a platter."

Another moment of silence, with a two to one staring contest. It wasn't a fare fight. The door opened, Drex leaning on the side of the door.

" I thought I heard threats" He said staring at me, flashing his smoker teeth.

The boys awkwardly subside, letting me through the door. I guess you can't walk gracefully with steroids pumping every muscle in your body. Drex closed the door, leaving me in a dark hall with his smoker teeth as the only source of light. If only he didn't smoke.

" What took you so long?"

"Blame the idiot and the height challenge bodyguards."

Drex chuckled, it was the only thing he could do. He knew me and I knew him. The only reason why he's not looking at bars was that he was useful.

We reached the end of the hall, Drex opening the door in front of us.

" Girls first." He said flashing his teeth, me thinking of giving him one of those white strip for Christmas or after this mission.

" Since you're a pussy. I guess that means you."

" You got some balls."

It was my turn to smile. " Yes I do. And these balls can fuck you up anytime."

I entered a room that smelled like urine an sweat. Five men in the room, three with guns and two probably with guns that I can't see. In other words out numbered once again. My training has taught me to always find a way out of anything. And as I walked in, my mind already processed all the info for the best possible solution. Hopefully it wont resort to that.

"Your Ms Thomas?" I stared at the man sitting down. He's one of the men without a visible gun. Its either he's stupid or a pro. I was betting on the pro, because flashing your gun around is either because you think you're the shit or you're an amateur.

" Yes… and you must be Lee Xu Wang….My client is interested in your… merchandise."

" Well isn't it my lucky day. Isn't it?" He asked as if one of his goons would answer him and if on cue one did, just not the one in sight.

"Sure is." A man stepped out of the shadows. He was about six feet four, heavy voice and a light stepper. I silently cursed myself for not seeing him there before. A fear ran through my body as he walked closer. It wasn't that he was big that scared me, it was that you couldn't even hear him walk as the room ran silent. If I dropped a pin it was probably the only thing you could hear as this man walked.

My eyes narrowed, finally feeling threatened for once since I entered the room. His eyes were void of emotions, his face expressionless. And to my surprise he was handsome.

"Ms Thomas." His voice was reassuring, why was it reassuring… I don't really know. Only that I felt the need to trust him. I rethought that thought, remembering feeling fear from this man a moment ago and now feeling safe. Something wasn't right and my body knew it, but my brain just couldn't grasp it.

He circled around me like a prey looking at his next meal and I felt like a late night snack. If it was any other time I would have been turned on.

" Our man right here is a little wary." The man in the chair flicked the cigar in his hand, ashes falling on the tiled floor in front of him. The man wasn't looking at me in particular but at the ashes his cigar let off.

" You see… a guy doesn't get to this position trusting everyone in sight."

"Does our mystery man have a name?" I stared at the man in front of me, finally realizing how close he was. I stepped closer to the door, just far enough that I didn't look like an idiot who let her guard down or a pussy.

" That doesn't concern you Ms Thomas." Lee stood up, and my gut felt danger but I held my ground.

" You see I've been having rat problems. I think I see one right now. And if you want to close." Lee expertly took out a gun from his back, his gun pointing at my face in a matter of a nano second. The hand is quicker then the eye. " Then you gotta take care of this little problem."

I stared back at him not looking confused or horrified, just a blank stare. " I know you have one Ms Thomas… use it… on him." Lee pointed to a man at the left of the room.

"What ya… me! Wha.. wait up." I pulled my .357 revolver from its holster, shoving the gun into the mans chin.

" It's a shame, he has such a handsome face." I pulled his hair, his head feeling the cold wall and his face feeling the cold steel on my gun. " Too bad."

" Not to many chicks can pull a trigger."

" Well I'm not any chick." I took off the safety, shoving the gun harder into his chin.

" No… no your n…"

A shot was fired, breaking the window next to me and killing one of the men. I turned my attention to the fight, my body reacting on its own. With my revolver in my hand. Guns now pointed at me. I dived down shooting Lee's men on the way. Hitting one on the knee and killing one while I place myself behind the couch. Drex next to me in a fetal position, his hands over his head. I could always count on Drex to be a pussy. I headed back out again searching for Lee and the mystery man. Another man was wounded on the floor, his arms shot and a graze on his right leg. The man I shot on the leg was on the floor with the man I was forced to kill.

" Detective Gosher. They went out the door." The man said without me asking. I nodded at him and ran out the door. At the hall Lee could be seen half breathing, his shirt filled with blood. I ran pass him, I knew he was just another puppet after I saw that mystery man. I needed to find him and our little heroin. I ran pass the door and ran out the way I came. Stopping only when I saw the two men. Guns pointed at each other. I took out my other gun and pointed both guns at the men in front of me. To my surprise they took out their guns at the same time and pointed them at me. It was a three way gun fight between Dark Vader, Batman and me and all of us equally matched.

" What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Tell me what you think I haven't written in forever and I don't really no why im writing……………. 


End file.
